The Amulet
by KatyMM
Summary: Bobby sees Dean wearing the amulet he intended for John. Occurs just after the 1991 parts of the SN Christmas Special. I am not spoiled for future episodes so this is just my version of events. Last Chapter now added.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby did a double-take when he saw the amulet around Dean's neck. He'd meant it for John – given it to Sam specifically so that he would give it to his father.

Crushing Dean in a bear-hug, he looked at Sam over the older brother's shoulder. Sam grinned happily back at him, not noticing the slight frown buried among the ingrained lines of Bobby's forehead.

"C'mon Bobby, can't breathe here!"

"You're a wuss Dean! Just like your father!" John sent him a semi-disgusted, semi-amused look, accompanied by a wry shake of his head.

"Here Sammy, show your brother what a real hug looks like!"

Sam ran, beaming, into Bobby's arms. Bobby swung him up into the air and around in the cluttered space he called a kitchen. Sam's feet only barely missed knocking precariously balanced pots, dishes, car parts and dusty books over.

"Don't you think he's a little old for that Bobby?"

"Oh I don't know. Sammy, you're all of what, 6?"

"I'm 8 Bobby!"

"Ah, Sammy, I know y'are! Are you too old to have a swing around the room by your uncle Bobby?"

Sam glanced nervously at his father and back to Bobby. Unusually stuck for words, he said nothing and wandered over to Dean who was inspecting an oily lump of metal sitting on sheets of newspaper on the kitchen table. He sat up on the chair next to his brother, not remotely interested in the piece of engine Dean found so engrossing, but feeling a need to be away from the adults all of a sudden.

"What's that Dean?"

Dean knew perfectly well that Sammy had no interest, but also that his little brother was sensitive to the rapid changes in atmosphere that occurred whenever Bobby and their father were in a room together. If things went the way they normally did, soon he and Sam would be shuffled off to bed and then there would be raised voices, followed by the violent slamming of doors, and the squealing of tyres announcing that their father had left them again.

"It's a piston Sammy." Dean barely spoke above a whisper. His shoulder blades were knitted together as he waited for the inevitable.

"Boys, it's time for bed."

And there it was. Dean stood obediently and said goodnight to Bobby, who nodded his acknowledgement.

"Dad, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know exactly son. Maybe a week."

"But dad, I…"

"Dean! You know how this works! Bobby will look after you boys til I get done. Look after your brother and don't give Bobby a hard time, okay?"

Bobby watched the exchange in silence, a deep sadness filling him as it always did when he saw these two supposedly talking to each other.

Dean and Sam made their way to the room Bobby had set up several years ago for them. Two beds, a bedside table in between them, and a lamp. The rest of the small room was piled up with books and auto magazines. The bare window was a problem. Sam was scared not to have it covered and Dean went into autopilot, piling magazines against the lower part and doing his best to cover the top with his jacket. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do. A line of salt finished the job and Sam seemed okay with the arrangements.

"Thanks Dean."

"S'alright Sammy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean switched off the lamp and settled onto the narrow bed. It was hard and lumpy but it did at least feel like it was his. He could barely remember having his own bed.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Am I too old for Bobby to swing me around?"

Aw Christ! Dean was stuck. Telling Sam it was okay would be going against his father. But it didn't seem like it was such a big deal if Sam loved it.

"Dean?"

Shit!

"Sammy, if Bobby wants to swing you around you should let him. Ya know, just to be polite, yeah?"

"Okay. G'night Dean."

Dean curled up on his side under the covers. Another potential problem averted. He listened for the steady, quiet snoring that told him his brother was asleep. Then he too drifted off.

In the morning, as always, their father was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean followed the tantalising aroma of grilled bacon into the kitchen. Bobby had his back to him and was whistling, something way out of tune. Dean recognised it though and started humming along, as he got milk out of the refrigerator and sat at the far end of the table. The piston was still taking up the other end.

"Mornin Dean."

"Good morning Bobby."

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he'll be down soon."

"What's he doing?"

Dean was instantly annoyed. Did he have to be in charge of Sammy every single minute?

"I don't know! Maybe he just wanted to lie in or something!"

"Dean, don't be shouting at me. I just asked a question."

Simmering with anger, Dean glared at Bobby's back.

Bobby turned around and tried not to let his heart break at the sight of a young boy trying to be a man, sitting at the table, pouring glasses of milk for himself and his brother. Then he caught sight of a cord at Dean's neck. The amulet. Shit!

_Okay, the boy's angry. Now's not the time__ to ask about it. _

Dean looked up to find Bobby looking right back at him. At first he thought he saw annoyance, but there was something else in Bobby's expression – was it pity?

"Fine! I'll go get him!"

He stood up quickly, sending the chair he'd been sitting on, flying backwards.

"Aw Dean! That's not what I meant!" It was too late though, Dean was stomping very noisily up the stairs.

Bobby cursed himself as he righted the chair . That amulet was important. He'd have to handle this very carefully and so far he was sucking, big style. He had to get it to John.

He went back to the pan. The bacon was starting to burn. Irritated, he was about to toss it into the trash when Dean and Sam appeared.

"Hi Bobby!"

With a quick glance up at Dean, Bobby bent down so that Sammy could hug him.

"Hey little guy! Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept great Bobby! I always do here!"

Dean watched his brother. Sam was happy and, even after their talk at Christmas, still mostly innocent. He knew Bobby meant well, that he cared about them, but he wanted his dad to be there. He never quite felt safe without his dad around. However much he tried, he couldn't look after Sammy properly. Ever since the Shtriga attacked Sammy, he had realised he wasn't good enough. Absent mindedly, he rolled the amulet around between his fingers and thumb. It still felt strange to have something hanging around his neck.

"So, bacon and eggs like usual Dean?" Bobby didn't look at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for snapping at you Bobby."

"It's okay son."

Dean sat at the table, Sam was already seated and using two hands to hold the large glass of milk Dean had poured for him. Bobby didn't have child friendly glasses, so Sam drank out of a half pint glass.

"Where's dad?"

Two minds busily worked out what to say. Two pairs of eyes locked over the floppy hair of the eight year old. Dean decided to let Bobby speak.

"Your dad's on a trip Sammy."

"Oh. Yeah. He does that."

Bobby knelt down next to the little boy.

"It's okay Sammy, your dad'll be back before you know it."

"I know. It's okay, it doesn't matter.."

"Uh, Sammy, you know your daddy is away on really important business?"

"Yeah, s'okay."

Bobby stood up, his knees creaking and aching with the effort. He was puzzled by Sam's attitude.

There was something wildly at odds about the way Sam was acting now and the last time John had left the boys with him. And a quick glance at Dean proved he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Sam I don't have any cereal in. Will scrambled eggs and toast do you this morning?"

"Sure Bobby."

"Good man! I'll go to the store today and pick up that cereal you like."

"Lucky Charms!"

"Yeah, them's the ones. And how about hotdogs for your supper tonight?"

"Yay! I love hotdogs."

"That sounds great Bobby, thanks."

Breakfast passed quietly enough, with both Bobby and Dean wrapped up in their own thoughts and Sam picking up on the atmosphere and staying uncharacteristically mute.

Bobby was desperate to find out how the Amulet had come to be around Dean's neck but he wasn't sure if he should ask Dean straight out, or try to find out from Sam why he hadn't given it to his father. Combined with Sam's seeming lack of interest in where his dad had gone, it seemed clear that something must have happened to make him change his mind.

"Okay, can I leave you boys to wash up the dishes?"

"No problem Bobby, I'll do them."

"I'll help Dean!"

"Okay Sammy, but you really have to be careful not to drop any this time. Bobby doesn't have a lot of dishes."

Bobby went to get cleaned up, ready for his shopping trip - the sound of the boys' banter fading as he climbed the stairs.

Twenty minutes later he came back to an empty sink and wiped down counter and table. Dean was absorbed in an auto magazine and Sam had retrieved a comic from his duffel bag.

"You boys wanna come with?"

"Yeah!" Sam beamed up at him. Going to the store with Bobby usually ended up with loads of candy and sometimes a present of a toy. Definitely not to be missed!

"Dean?"

"I'll stay here if it's alright Bobby."

"Sure it is. Anything you need?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Bobby didn't worry too much about Dean's dour mood. He was always this way when John dropped the boys off. After a day or so, he'd be back to normal and tinkering away in the yard on some beat up old jalopy.

Bobby hoisted Sam into the passenger side of his truck and then got in himself.

"Bobby, aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?"

"Oh yeah, quite right Sammy." Bobby attached his seatbelt. The only time it ever happened was when the boys were visiting.

As he drove out of the yard he decided it was as good an opportunity as he was likely to get, to broach the subject of the Amulet with Sam.

"How was your Christmas Sammy?"

"It was alright." Sammy seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden and stared out of the passenger window, though not before Bobby caught sight of a tiny frown on his young face.

"Just alright?"

"Dad didn't come home."

Bobby silently cursed John. What sort of father would leave his motherless sons to fend for themselves on Christmas day? He didn't care how important the job was. Hell! He could have had them to stay - he'd have loved the company!

"I see you gave the Amulet I gave you to Dean?"

"Yeah. I did."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby drove on through the cold January day. Judging by the thick clouds hanging overhead, it looked like they were in for some fresh snowfall. He'd better get pretty well stocked up in case it was a heavy one. The snow ploughs tended to take a while to get to the yard and he had two growing boys to keep fed. His reverie was interrupted by Sam's small, hesitant voice.

"Are you mad at me Bobby?"

He turned his head sideways to face a full-on, teary, wide-eyed, Sammy special. Braking and pulling over, he went to hug the lad but was held back by his seat belt. Inwardly cursing the thing, he unhooked it and shifted over the bench seat - grabbing Sammy into an awkward hug.

"Aw Sammy! I'm not mad at you! Why would you think that?"

He could feel the youngster shaking with sobs now and was crushed with guilt. No way had he wanted Sammy to feel bad about the Amulet. _Bobby, you're one first class ass!_

"Come on Sammy, it's okay. No need to cry. I promise I'm not mad at you at all."

Sammy used the backs of his hands to wipe away the tears, though really all he achieved was smearing them all over his cheeks.

"I'm not crying. Only little kids do that."

"Oh you know what? You're right! Just got something stuck in your eye, right?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon then! Let's get to the store and see what we can find." Bobby chose to ignore the slight sniffling and surreptitious wiping of a snotty nose on a sleeve.

Back at Bobby's house, Dean was kicking himself for not going along with Bobby and his brother. He'd watched them leave through the window and had fought off an urge to run out after them. Now he was all alone at the house. He hated being alone. Trying to resign himself to the fact, he figured they'd be gone for a little over 2 hours. He could keep himself occupied for that long, no problem. Nothing to worry about. He'd watch TV and not think about being in Bobby's isolated home – alone. He had his gun in any case, and thanks to dad, he knew how to use it. Yeah, he knew a lot of stuff, thanks to his dad. He'd be fine. He rested his gun in his lap and settled on the sofa to watch TV.

Two hours later, he'd have been hard pressed to tell anyone what he had watched on that TV. The snow had started falling, really hard, only 20 minutes or so after they left. Outside the light was failing even though it was only mid-afternoon, and the ground was already covered with a foot and a half of snow. Wrestling with his conscience, and, truth be known, his pride, he waited another half hour before picking up Bobby's phone and called Bobby's cell number. Bobby picked up pretty quickly.

"Dean – that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Bobby is everything okay? Are you going to be able to get through the snow? Is Sammy okay?"

"We're fine Dean. It's gonna take a little longer than usual though. Everything okay there?"

_Damn, damn, damn! Why didn't he go with them? _

"Yeah, everything is fine here Bobby. Sorry, I know this is your phone bill, but could I please talk to Sammy?"

"Hi Dean!" Sammy sounded happy. "Did you see all the snow? Isn't it great?"

Dean was a little crushed that Sam was so happy. He had kind of expected his brother to be anxious and, crap, _missing_ him or something.

"Yeah, Sam, it's great. We'll build a snowman when you get back. And then I'm gonna beat your ass with snowballs!"

"Yay!! Bobby and me'll beat you Dean!"

"In your dreams baby brother!"

"I'm not a baby!! And…"

"Dean, it's pretty heavy out here. I need to keep the battery going on the cell. You understand son?"

"Sure, of course. Sorry."

"It's okay but we have to go now. We'll be back as soon as we can. Why don't you get some soup on so we'll have something hot when we get there, okay?"

"Consider it done Bobby."

Dean hung up. Shit! Bobby sounded worried. Or was he just over reacting? Godammit! He was going to get killed if his dad found out he had let Sam out of his sight.

Miserable, he went to the kitchen and having discovered a couple of tins of chicken soup, he poured them both into a pan. Then he had an idea. With a renewed sense of purpose, he shrugged on his jacket, grabbed a torch and made his way through the swirling, wet snow to Bobby's shed. A quick scan around the cobwebbed, cluttered space and he found what he was looking for. He set to work.

Bobby was worried. Not _very_ worried - just a little. He really should have taken more notice of the weather forecast before setting off – especially with an 8 year old boy with him. Sam had no gloves or hat and he could bet on it, the little boy's socks were pretty threadbare. _God damn you John! I swear the next time I see you I will shoot your ass if you don't promise to look after these boys better! _

Bobby turned down the heating a tiny bit in the truck. Sam looked to have fallen asleep. This was quite a snow storm and he had to concentrate on getting the pair of them back home. Visibility was virtually down to nil but he was pretty sure he only had about half a mile to go. Of course, the fact he was driving at around 5 miles an hour made that seem like a long, long way.

"STOP!"

Bobby slammed on the brakes and the truck slewed sideways in the snow, finally coming to a halt almost facing the wrong way on the road.

"Sammy what the hell?"

But Sam was gone. He'd unhooked his seatbelt and somehow managed to get out and down from the truck and was digging, with his bare hands, into a mound of snow in the road.

"Oh fuck!" Bobby started digging too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam found Dean's arm first. There was only a light covering of snow over him and as soon as he felt Sam tugging at him Dean started struggling to sit up. Immediately strong arms were around him and brushing snow away from his face and hair. Then he felt himself being lifted up, held firmly against a warm strong chest. Dean struggled but Bobby had no intention of letting him try to walk. He was shaking uncontrollably and mumbling something unintelligible as Bobby carried him to the truck.

"Come on Sammy, we have to get him home and get him warm and dry."

Sam clambered up into the truck and had to use both hands to pull the heavy door shut. Dean had been sitting upright but he slid sideways against Bobby's shoulder as the truck started to move.

"Is he gonna die Bobby?" Tears were back in Sam's eyes as he gazed at his unconscious brother.

"No Sammy, he's gonna be fine as soon as we get him warmed up."

Mercifully they were very close to home and it was only a few minutes before Bobby pulled up outside the house. Dean had left the floodlights on.

"Sammy can you go get the door open."

"Sure Bobby." Sam jumped out of the truck and was up the steps and opening the door as Bobby carried Dean through and up to his own room. As he gently laid Dean down on the double bed, Sam was at his elbow, anxiously staring at his brother. Bobby rapidly removed Dean's jacket, sweater and tee-shirt, along with his shoes, socks and then jeans, all of which were soaking wet. He quickly covered Dean's furiously shaking form with layers of blankets. Dean opened his eyes but Bobby could see he seemed disorientated and frightened. Dean's pulse was weak and his skin was deathly pale. There was no doubt he was hypothermic.

"Stay with him Sammy, I'm just going to get some of that soup heated up and see if I can get Dean to drink it. You want some too?"

"I'm not hungry Bobby." Sammy didn't take his gaze from his brother as he spoke.

"Wwho're yyou?" Dean couldn't keep the quaver out of his voice; he was still shaking so much. He wondered who this boy was and why he was staring at him so intently.

"Dean, it's me, Sam."

"Sam?" Dean frowned, trying to work out why that sounded familiar. He pulled the blankets right up to his chin. His hair was still damp and his head felt very cold. He put a chilled hand to an even colder ear.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam leaned over him, concern etched on his face.

Dean shrank back a little from him, still not entirely certain who this boy was.

"Mmy hhead's ccold." He managed to stammer through chattering teeth.

Sam bolted from the room, disappearing into his and Dean's room and burrowing into Dean's duffel bag. Tossing Dean's clothes onto his bed, he finally found what he was looking for and raced back to his brother. Triumphantly he showed Dean a dark blue woollen hat.

"Don't worry Dean; I'll put it on for you." And with that he scrambled onto the bed and with a fair amount of fumbling, pulled the hat down low over Dean's head. Dean had to admit, it was helping. Lucidity was starting to return and he knew Sam was his brother now, though he still wasn't sure where he was or why he was so cold.

Bobby arrived with a small bowl and a spoon. Sam was sitting on top of the covers next to his brother and looked up as Bobby entered the room.

"His head was cold so I got his hat for him!"

"Great idea Sammy!"

"You're Bobby?" Dean had managed to steady his voice enough to stop stammering. He was peering out from under the hat, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets pulled up past his chin. If he hadn't been ill, Bobby would have laughed at his appearance.

"Yeah, that's me. Now I've got some soup here – it'll help warm you up. Just need to get you sitting up. Can you manage or do you need help?"

"I don't think I want any soup." The truth was Dean didn't think he could get himself sitting up on his own and he didn't want to ask for help.

The decision was taken out of his hands though, when Bobby shrewdly worked out what was going on.

"Now Dude, you really should have some. You'll feel better. Oh wait! I'll get a sweater for you." Bobby left and was soon back – having grabbed the first sweater he found in the small pile of clothing Sammy had dumped on the bed in the boys' room. He sat on the side of the bed and helped Dean to sit up and then helped him pull the sweater on. Leaning up against the pillows, Dean was starting to feel a bit warmer, though he was still very pale and weak. Bobby was still sitting at the side of the bed next to him and now picked up the bowl and prepared to offer him a spoonful of soup.

"I can do this myself thanks Bobby." Dean held up his hand for the spoon and Bobby handed it over. As soon as Dean had a hold of it, his hand wobbled and he poured soup down his front.

"Okay, that didn't go so well." Bobby took the spoon back and proceeded to feed a few spoonfuls to Dean, but soon Dean's head started to droop and it was obvious he was getting drowsy. Bobby helped him lie back down and then, seeing as Sammy had fallen asleep on top of the covers, one small arm draped over his big brother, Bobby tucked a spare blanket over him, after removing his shoes.

Then he settled into a chair, not yet ready to accept that Dean was out of the woods, though he had made remarkable progress. Dean was a tough 12 year old it seemed. But then, so was his father. Some job Bobby was doing of looking after the boys! John was going to have his hide for this.

And that reminded him – the Amulet! He still had to persuade Dean to give it to his father. He felt sure that as soon as Dean was properly well and he explained the situation, he would be okay with it. Well he hoped so anyway. Dean was a good boy, he'd understand surely?

Thinking about the Amulet made him cast his mind back to the old lady who had given it to him. A Seer for whom he had done a favour a few months back. She had pressed something into his palm. At first he thought it was in gratitude, but as she handed it to him she'd spoken.

"You know of the Winchester family?"

He wasn't expecting that. Cautiously he confirmed he knew them.

"The younger boy – his future is clouded. Give this to his protector."

Bobby had tried to get more information from the Seer but she would not be drawn any further. He'd taken the object, which was wrapped in a small square of rough cloth, and tucked it away in a pocket until he'd got home. There he opened up the small package and had a good look at it. A small head, with horns, suspended on a cord. Made of silver? Bronze maybe? After examining it closely he had tried to find it in one of his many books, but hadn't found anything completely identical. Clearly it was an antiquity though.

He had no reason to doubt the aged Seer. She had always been reliable in the past. But he was a little dubious about just handing the Amulet over to John, who tended to be deeply suspicious of anything he didn't know. That's when he'd hit on his plan. He'd give it to Sam and get him to give it to his father as a Christmas present. John wouldn't think it was anything important but the objective would be achieved. Yeah, it'd been a great plan until it had gone so completely, utterly wrong.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby jumped as he jolted awake in the chair. Damn! He'd fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching over Dean. Sammy was tugging at his sleeve.

"Sam, what's the matter, is Dean okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What is it then Sammy?"

"I'm kinda hungry." Sam looked sheepishly at Bobby, before deciding to closely inspect his own feet.

Bobby laughed and hugged the boy. "Oh, I seem to recall there was talk of hotdogs wasn't there?"

Sammy's eyes lit up, but just as quickly, he frowned.

"Okay, what's the problem Sammy? Don't you want hotdogs now?"

"What about Dean? He likes hotdogs too."

"Oh, he needs to get some sleep, but don't worry, we'll keep some for him for when he's hungry, okay?"

Bobby checked the time. It was coming up to 6pm. Having fallen asleep in the late afternoon, he'd been pretty sure that Sammy wouldn't sleep through til the morning, so it was no surprise that Sammy had woken up hungry. Dean was still sleeping and Bobby was relieved to see colour had returned to his cheeks – just about the only part of him actually visible. Bobby felt a surge of affection for the lad. He knew full well that Dean had been trying to help, however misguidedly, when he'd gone out into the snowbound road to dig a path for them.

"C'mon Sammy, let's go make some hotdogs."

Sammy followed him willingly down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bobby had to go out to the truck to retrieve all the stuff he had bought at the store. Fortunately, with the temperature below zero, none of the food was in any danger of being spoiled. As he carried the last couple of bags through to the kitchen he spotted a gun on the couch. _Jesus! I didn't leave a gun lying around? _

Suddenly breaking out into a sweat, Bobby put the bags down on the kitchen table as casually as he could and returned to the lounge. However, picking the weapon up, he realised instantly that it wasn't one of his. Which meant it must belong to Dean. Sammy ran into the room, and saw Dean's gun in Bobby's hand.

"What ya doin' with Dean's gun Bobby?"

Bobby was floored. Not only did a 12 year old boy have a powerful weapon of his own, but his 8 year old brother was fully aware of it. He wondered how many more times he could mentally curse John Winchester without the man actually bursting into flames and turning into a pile of ash. He put the gun into a tin, which he then placed in a cupboard on the wall in the kitchen.

"Ya know, Dean shouldn't have left that just sitting there."

"I know, but he wouldn't have unless it was important." Sam had an earnest look about him that Bobby hadn't seen before.

"How'd you know that Sammy? Did you guys talk while I was asleep or something?"

"No."

"Well, how'd you know then?"

"I just did. Like I knew you had to stop the truck." Sam was perfectly matter-of-fact.

Bobby went cold. And then hot. And cold again. He _knew_ there was something bugging him. How did Sam, who was sleeping, just wake up and yell at him to stop the truck seconds before he ran Dean over? Hell, even if he'd been awake he couldn't have seen well enough over the dashboard, let alone with the visibility down to virtually nothing. The Seer's words came back to him "_The younger boy - his future is clouded..."_

Bobby sat heavily down into a kitchen chair.

"Bobby! Are you okay?" Sammy was right up in his face – huge eyes staring into his own.

"Uh, yeah, of course Sammy. Just a little winded from bringing in the stuff."

"I woulda helped!"

_Dear god, what was it about these boys?__ This family?_

"Hey guys."

Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Dean, you shouldn't be up. You should have called if you needed something."

"I'm okay Bobby."

"Feel like a hotdog then?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too!" Sammy looked like Christmas had finally arrived, judging by the huge grin on his face.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the table, in companionable silence, enjoying their hotdogs. All of them smeared with ketchup and mustard.

"Thanks Bobby, that was great."

"Guess you do most of the cooking Dean?"

"Not cooking really….."

"Yeah Dean knows what I like!" Sammy appeared to be on some kind of high.

Bobby felt awkward.

"Uh, well, you know I would have got you Christmas presents, but, uh, anyway I didn't so I got you both something now." He shoved his chair back and left the boys in the kitchen. Moments later he was back.

"Didn't have time to wrap 'em."

He handed a package to each boy. He was wracked with guilt over his reasons for buying them.

Sammy emptied his parcel out – a Game Boy slid out onto the table.

"Oh wow!! Thank you Bobby!"

"Hope you like it Sammy."

"I love it!"

"Sammy, just play it for a while yeah? The batteries won't last too long."

"Aw come on Dean!"

"If it runs out on the road and we still have hours to go, you'll thank me."

"I guess. But I can play right now, right?"

"Sure."

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, open your present."

Dean opened the bag. A plain brown cardboard box gave him no indication as to what it could be. Opening the box he pulled out a portable CD player.

"I know you love music Dean."

"I do! Thanks Bobby."

"But Dean, you don't have any CDs!"

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean virtually hissed at his brother.

Bobby was consumed with guilt. How could he have misjudged so badly? Where would Dean have the money, time or opportunity to play CDs?

"Dean, forget about it. I'll take it back. You can have whatever you want. Something more, uh, ya know, practical."

Dean checked that Sammy was engrossed with his game. Then, in a very low voice.

"Bobby, I could use my gun back."

TBC

film reference! Bonus points to anyone who can make a connection!

show reference! (not SN) Points for recognising the show and the episode!

A/N Er, looks like this will be longer than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby retrieved the gun from the tin and handed it to Dean.

"How long have you had a gun Dean?"

"Coupla years I guess. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess your dad thought it was a good idea. He's trained you how to use it?"

"Of course Bobby! I practice whenever I can. Dad wouldn't give me a gun without showing me how to use it."

"No, of course not. Don't even know why I asked. Sam doesn't have one too, does he?"

"No, he's too little." Bobby heaved a small sigh of relief. John Winchester sure had a novel way of parenting.

Sammy had disappeared to the lounge and was totally engrossed in his new game. Bobby was pleased he had managed to get at least one welcome present. He started piling dishes next to the sink ready to wash them.

"I'll help Bobby."

"No Dean. I know you feel better, but I want you to take it easy. Your dad's gonna kill me as it is."

"Bobby, you didn't do anything – I was just dumb." Bobby could hear the defeat and misery in the boy's voice.

"Aw Dean, you meant well, I know that! You shouldn't have gone out there without a hat and gloves in this weather though. And that jacket was nowhere near warm enough."

Dean ruefully studied the burst blisters on his hands. "Yeah, I definitely should have worn gloves."

Bobby turned around at that and caught sight of the blisters. Moving to the table, he grabbed Dean's hands. Dean was reluctant to show him his palms but Bobby was having none of it.

"Got these from digging huh?"

"Yeah." Dean dropped his gaze to stare at the table top.

"Stay there. I've got some stuff that should help. Not the first time someone got a blister from digging." He murmured to himself as he plucked a plastic box from one of the kitchen cupboards. Placing it on the table, Dean could see it was filled with ointment tubes, bandages and an assortment of first aid paraphernalia.

"Here, rub some of this on them." Dean took the tube that Bobby held out to him and squeezed out the fairly vile smelling stuff onto his palms. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle as Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Sammy's a pretty smart kid for an 8 year old."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. When he isn't being really annoying."

"Ya ever noticed anything unusual about him?"

"He has a weird obsession with Lucky Charms…."

_This is like pulling teeth! Okay, let's try a different tack…_

"I hear your dad didn't manage to get home for Christmas."

"No, he was busy."

"That must have been hard on you boys."

"It's okay; we understand - Dad's work is important."

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, we both understand. Why all the questions Bobby?"

"Sammy didn't seem like he was very happy about it is all."

"He shouldn't have said anything!" Dean was suddenly tense - on edge. What was with all the questions all of a sudden? And what was Sam thinking, talking about family stuff like that?

"Whoa! Dean, come on! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"What are you doing then Bobby?" Dean looked Bobby straight in the eye, not a trace of warmth in his expression. Bobby had never seen him look that way at him before – it was unnerving – as if he had suddenly gone into defence mode. Still, a direct question deserved a direct answer.

"I'm trying to work out why you're wearing that Amulet Dean. Only it seems being subtle about it isn't working."

"Oh."

Neither of them seemed willing or able to break the awkward silence that followed. Sammy walked in wanting a soda, but sensing the atmosphere immediately, he looked between the two, searching their faces intently. He went straight to his brother's side.

"What's happening Dean?"

"Nothing Sammy, everything's fine."

"Your brother's right Sammy."

Sam didn't believe it for a minute, but he chose to get a soda from the refrigerator and go back to the lounge. He was well-used to being excluded from conversations.

"You know Dean, that Amulet was intended for your father."

"I know."

"Sammy told me he gave it to you instead because your dad didn't come home for Christmas."

"That wasn't it." Dean looked even more uncomfortable, and he shifted in his chair as if he might bolt at any moment.

"Well can you tell me why then? It's kinda important Dean."

Dean remembered very clearly what his brother had said to him just a couple of weeks before. It was permanently etched in his memory. Sam had given him the Amulet because he had confidence in him. Because he didn't lie to him, and because he trusted him. Sammy had made him feel like he just _might_ be doing something right. He hadn't taken the Amulet off since then. Bobby seemed to want him to give it up – give it to dad. But he just didn't think he could do it. And he definitely wasn't saying any of this to Bobby.

"Dean?"

"I'm pretty tired Bobby. Think I'll go and lie down." And he left without waiting for any kind of response from Bobby. Trudging dejectedly up the stairs, his hand went to the Amulet. Strange though it felt to have a "necklace" around his neck, there was something oddly comforting and _right_ about it too. Why should he have to give it up? He didn't ask for much, and Sam wanted him to have it after all. Didn't that count for anything?

Bobby remained at the kitchen table. Sammy came back into the kitchen and found him sitting there alone.

"Where's Dean gone?"

"He's a little tired Sammy. He went to lie down."

"Oh. I think I feel tired too…" Sammy didn't look remotely tired and it was only around 8pm.

"Sammy?"

"What Bobby?"

"I think your brother wants to be left in peace for a bit."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be quiet. And he won't mind if I'm there."

"No?"

"Nah, he likes me to be around. That way he knows I'm okay. It can get quite annoying sometimes."

"Oh yeah – how's that?"

"Well you know he kinda fusses like I'm a baby or something!"

"And what about your dad?"

"What do you mean?" Sam had a deep frown on his face as he pondered this.

"Doesn't your dad fuss over you too?"

"Uh, I ….. um. I don't know." Sam felt out of his depth. He couldn't understand why Bobby was asking these questions.

_Well yet__ another bang up job you did there, you stupid fool!_

"I'm gonna go see Dean now Bobby, okay?"

"Okay son, but don't wake him if he's asleep, alright?"

"No problem!" Sammy disappeared up the stairs, and Bobby returned to the dishes. It was only as he was drying the last of them that he had an idea and he went off in search of something he'd long ago forgotten about.

The door to the boys' bedroom was closed and Sam very carefully turned the door handle in case it creaked and woke his brother. However, when he entered the room, he found Dean lying on top of his bed, one forearm flung across his eyes. His other hand clutched the Amulet at his chest. He turned on his side as he heard the door open, facing the wall.

Seconds later he felt a small hand at his shoulder.

"Dean, did I do something wrong?"

"Why'd you think that Sam?" Dean couldn't keep the slight catch out of his voice, and when he turned to face his brother, Sam thought his eyes seemed unusually watery. _Had Dean been crying? _

Sam decided it would be best not to ask. Dean never cried, at least not that he could ever recall.

"Everyone seems mad."

"Not with you Sammy. Don't worry."

"Did you and Bobby have a fight then?" Dean sighed. Sammy could never just let things go.

"We had a little misunderstanding that's all Sammy. Nothing to worry about."

Bobby came into the room, clutching something in his right hand. He held it out to Dean.

"Peace offering."

Dean took it from him – it was a leather jacket. Puzzled, he looked up at Bobby, waiting for an explanation.

"It was the jacket I first wore when I started hunting. I thought you might like it. You'll have to grow into it of course."

Dean fingered the softly worn brown leather – not entirely sure what to make of this latest development.

"Is this a swap?"

"For the Amulet? No Dean. I can be pretty slow on the uptake sometimes. Keep the Amulet. It's exactly where it was always supposed to be. It just took me a while to figure it out."

End


End file.
